A supersonic missile may require a moveable flight control surface, such as an elevon or rudder, to control the flight path of the missile. The flight control surface may also be part of a deployable wing or fin, further complicating actuation of the flight control surface. Contrary to subsonic variants, for supersonic missiles, an actuator cannot be housed within the wing or fin because supersonic speed requirements do not tolerate the additional drag caused by housing the actuator within the wing or fin. In addition, the heat generated by the supersonic speed exceeds most actuator limitations and thus, would require additional thermal shielding further increasing drag, weight, and consumption of volume within the wing or fin.